


На связи!

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Skype Date, owners who act like their pets, shameless fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Когда Отабек отвечал на звонки Юры в Скайпе, он совсем не ожидал увидеть по ту сторону экрана Юрину кошку.(Драбблик переведён к Юриному дню рождения. :))
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 24





	На связи!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).
  * A translation of [Press 1 For More Options](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347342) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli). 



> У автора это вторая история в очень милом цикле. Но, на мой взгляд, её можно читать и отдельно.

Когда Отабек отвечал на звонок Юры в Скайпе, он по опыту знал, что пред ним могла предстать одна из трёх картин: Юра на кровати, Юра за столом или Юра на полу — и ничто иное. 

И то, что перед экраном ноутбука выжидающе сидела Юрина кошка, стало для Отабека настоящим сюрпризом.

— Привет? — весело сказал он, рассчитывая, что вот-вот откуда-нибудь сбоку появится Юра и развернёт экран к себе.

Кошка замяукала. Отабек не смог сдержать веселья, и получил в ответ еще одно мяу — похоже, укоризненное.

— Прости, принцесса, — извинился Отабек и сделал скриншот, собираясь потом показать его Юре. — Не думал, что ты позвонишь. Соскучилась?

С поездки в Питер Отабек помнил, что кошка у Юры очень разговорчивая. Она и на этот раз его не разочаровала. Чинно восседая на Юриной кровати и постукивая хвостом, она издала недовольное «мр-р-р-мяу».

— Конечно, я тоже скучаю, — ответил Отабек. Он совершенно не представлял, что происходило, и все же ситуация была ужасно милой, а он не каменный. — Зимняя шубка у тебя отличная. Юра тебя хорошо расчёсывает? — Он подождал, пока кошка ответит. — Хм, понятно. Но тебе ведь это на пользу, ты и сама знаешь. Когда мы опять увидимся, дашь себя расчесать?

Она отвернулась, слегка откинув голову назад, и Отабек моментально узнал движение её хозяина, означавшее: «Возможно. Если ты меня уговоришь».

— Тебе решать, разумеется, но мне бы очень хотелось тебя расчесать.

Зевнув, кошка вдруг улеглась на постель и свернулась калачиком, продолжая разглядывать Отабека голубыми глазами.

— Помнишь, когда я был у вас в прошлый раз, мы с тобой дремали вместе. Ты была такой милой, _ханша_.

— Мр-р-р-мяа-ау, — согласилась кошка и перевернулась на спину, показывая белое пузико и по-прежнему глядя на Отабека, теперь вверх ногами.

— Прости. — Откуда-то из-за пределов видимости до Отабека донесся Юрин голос. — Лиля разоралась, и… Что за фигня тут происходит?!

В ответ Отабек беспомощно рассмеялся: Юрин подозрительный тон, поза кошки, наводящая на размышления, то, как раздражённо она мяукнула, когда Юра мозолистой рукой прогнал ее с кровати — удержаться было невозможно.

— Пошла вон, нахалка!

Юра плюхнулся на кровать так, что даже немного подпрыгнул на ней. Наконец усевшись, он одарил Отабека недобрым взглядом:

— А ты что скажешь в своё оправдание?

— Мурмяу? — произнес Отабек — и оно того стоило: послав Отабека далеко и надолго, Юра резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука. 

Отправив в Инстаграм скриншот, Отабек ждал реакции, тихо посмеиваясь. Он подписал изображение: «Это кошка Юрия Плисецкого, и она скучает по мне почти так же сильно, как и её хозяин».

Секундой позже тренькнул Скайп, и Отабек ответил на звонок.

— Она по тебе не скучает, — проворчал Юра в камеру.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Отабек. Он не мог не улыбнуться, когда Юра раздражённо перевернулся на спину и смерил Отабека взглядом — вверх ногами.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ханша_ — "принцесса" по-казахски.


End file.
